


That Feeling in the Cockles of His Heart [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Icha Icha Paradise, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Dynamics, birds and bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget everything he's said before, Kakashi has a new favorite student on his Genin team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feeling in the Cockles of His Heart [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Feeling in the Cockles of His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869079) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/That%20Feeling%20in%20the%20Cockles%20of%20His%20Heart.mp3) | 15:02 | 13.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/that-feeling-in-cockles-of-his-heart) |  |   
  
### Music

_Lovers by 7!!_ Seven Oops

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
